


The Game

by Jiujitsudude



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiujitsudude/pseuds/Jiujitsudude
Summary: Cloud and Tifa have a ritual to reconnect every time he comes home. Cloti fluff.





	The Game

**The Game**

* * *

They played it every time he came back from a long delivery.

It had been her idea, something to break the ice when they reunited, so they could slip back into how things were.

He suspected it was just as much an attempt to break through the wall of awkward that was Cloud Strife.

It wasn't his favorite, but it was fun. Something special that they shared, something just for them…but damn, he was tired today.

It was long past closing time when he stumbled into the bar, and he thought that, maybe, just maybe they'd skip it this time around. A quick scan of the room told him that wasn't happening.

There she was, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seem, sitting behind the bar and cleaning glasses…waiting for him.

He sighed. Time to bring his A-game.

He sat down at the bar opposite her and smiled, "I can see why they call this place Seventh Heaven, there's angels in here."

"Sir, we're actually about to close, can I get you anything?"

Damn, she was pissed he was late again, this was going to be hard.

"Your number?"

"You are the worst at flirting."

He was undaunted. "Come on pretty lady, don't be like that! Play your cards right and you could end up on Cloud 9."

"Like, aggressively bad. Also, this bar has a strict policy against sexual harassment." She informed him, without ever taking her eyes off the glass.

Ok, he was sinking here, time for a new tactic.

"Sorry." He chuckled, "It's just been a long day, big mission. I'm usually better at this."

"I kinda doubt it."

Damn, she was going hard in the paint tonight.

But then she threw him a lifeline.

"What kind of mission?"

He leaned across the counter. "Can you keep a secret?"

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards, it was small, but it was there. "That dangerous huh?"

He lowered his voice. "I'm a mercenary working with a group of freedom fighters."

She leaned in, interested. "That does sound dangerous, anyone I've heard of?"

"EARTHQUAKE or something like that, I dunno, pretty small time."

She frowned at that. Well, he thought that it was funny. Besides, turnabout is fair play.

"A mercenary huh? We're you in SOLDIER or something?"

Ouch. Ok, he probably deserved that one.

"Something like that." He said with a forced smile.

She put a finger to her lips and stared at the ceiling considering.

"You know…you being so strong and all…I've kinda always wanted to be rescued, at least once."

Finally! She was relenting!

His smile widened. "How about we make a promise? If you're ever in a pinch I'll come and rescue you. I'd never break a promise to a pretty lady."

She smiled back. "It's a deal! Now what can I get you?"

Time to seal the deal.

"Well I'd say you could make me something hard, but you've already done that. "

She let out a dejected sigh. "And you were doing so well too. You can't help but trip over your own words huh?"

Time to desperately try to recover.

"Maybe so, but as a beautiful woman once told me, words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel."

Smooth.

Her eyes narrowed. "Playing dirty tonight huh?"

He put on his best innocent look. "Desperate times require desperate measures."

"Well, as a chocobo-haired idiot once said…not interested. Sorry tiger, looks like you struck out."

Damn, only one card left to play.

"Well, at least I know I'll sleep well tonight."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

His grin reached shit-eating proportions. "Next to you, who wouldn't?"

It started with a snort. To her credit, she tried to fight it, but the crack had already started. A snort became a giggle, and a giggle became a full on, undignified piggy laugh…he thought it was beautiful.

"You're such a dork." She rolled her eyes as she recovered. "But…" she began to make her way around the bar.

She smiled again as she reached him. "…Maybe I can lower my standards just this once."

She took him by the hand, and began leading him upstairs to their room.

A smile on his face, he decided that he'd been wrong…this was defiantly his favorite game.


End file.
